


Trust Me

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Tom the demon invites his boyfriend over to help him relieve some stress. Marco Diaz has some ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got caught up on Star Vs and decided to write some Tomco smut. It's my first time writing for these two so it's probably OOC but I had fun. :D

“Are you sure this is going to help?” Tom asked as his arms were drawn behind his back, doing his best to keep a level voice. But he couldn't help but tense as fingers gently traced up the curve of his spine.

“Absolutely,” his partner replied sweetly. Marco, like many humans, didn't look that impressive at a glance. But years of martial arts training has made him strong, and he easily held Tom still as he tied the rope around his arms, threading it all the way down to his wrists before tying it into a knot. The material chafed Tom's skin when he shifted, and he decided to sit still, head down as he gazed at the floor. His shirt laid discarded a few feet away, and he felt a mild irritation that it was going to get wrinkled. He had worn a nice collared shirt today and there it was crumpled on the floor.

But Marco, bless him, got up and went over to get it, picking it up and smoothing it out before laying it across the dresser.

“You'll probably want that dry cleaned, huh?” Marco asked.

“Uh... yeah,” Tom admitted, hunching his shoulders a bit. If Marco found it silly, he didn't say so, just coming over and kneeling down in front of him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I completely get it, it's a nice shirt.” Marco picked up another length of rope and began crossing it elegantly around Tom's torso, tying his arms against his back. He pulled it tight and tied a knot, then stood and backed away, just looking Tom over.

Tom suppressed a shiver; he felt so exposed. To have a human looking at him this way... he felt vulnerable. When he struggled, he couldn't free his arms. Sure, he could probably incinerate the ropes, but he elected not to. He did fidget restlessly, though.

“It's alright,” Marco said, gazing at him fondly, and Tom's chest glowed with warmth. “I'm here now.”

Tom exhaled slowly, and let out a chuckle. “You know, when I called you saying that I was having trouble managing my anger, I didn't expect this.”

“It was kinda a last minute plan to be honest. But I think this will help. I mean you can't act on your anger if you can't move, right?” Marco returned to him, placing his hands on his chest. He stroked between the ropes, and Tom leaned toward him. “Just relax and let me help you. Trust me.”

It had been hard for Tom to trust him at first. But he knew now that Marco truly loved him and wasn't going to do anything to hurt him. He absolutely trusted him, even when he did something new and disarming like this. It was relieving to just place himself at someone else's command. And if Marco wanted to take things a little further, he was okay with that.

Marco's hands made their way down to his hips, thumbs tracing along the bones, cheeks flushing. Tom's own face heated up, all three eyes trained on Marco's face. Then the boy's eyes met his, and he kissed him again.

When Marco leaned back, hands leaving him, Tom shuffled forward on his knees, leaning against him. Idly his thoughts went to what was bothering him earlier, and he growled quietly before burying his face against the other's neck, needing his comfort.

“It's alright, it doesn't matter right now. Look, I'm here, I've got you. Right now, I'm in control.”

Tom closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Everything was okay. Marco was going to help him and things would get better.

Fingers carded through his hair, fluffing it up, and he looked back at Marco. The human smiled and reached into his pocket. “I'm gonna ask you to trust me just a little more.”

“Of course,” Tom said earnestly.

Marco pulled out two strips of black fabric. He pulled the first in front of Tom's main eyes, tying it behind his head. Tom kept watching him from his third eye, and Marco chuckled when he saw it widen slightly. He patted his cheek and showed him the other strip. “Can I keep going?”

“Y-yeah.”

Marco placed that one higher to cover his third eye. The fabric pressed against the underside of Tom's horns, almost too low to fully blind him, but Marco got it to stay in place. “There we go. Now you have to rely on me.”

Tom's heart pounded, ears pricking forward to listen to Marco's movements. All his other senses seemed to intensify, and when Marco's hand went to his waist, he gasped lightly.

“There we go. Such a good boy.”

Tom groaned low in his throat, shaking slightly. He wanted to reach out and hold onto the other, but he couldn't. The sense of helplessness both annoyed and aroused him. He didn't like that he couldn't see Marco's expressions, so he couldn't tell what he was thinking. But... the anticipation made it pretty hot at the same time.

Marco laughed. “Oh, do you like when I call you that? Hm?”

Tom didn't want to admit that he did.

Marco's hand moved down to Tom's slacks, palming his crotch. Tom bit his lip, bracing his knees a little further apart. “You're already getting hard for me, aren't you? Who's my naughty little demon?”

Tom scoffed. “Don't patronize me.”

“Ooh, someone's snippy today. C'mon, you like this.” Marco's fingers rubbed along his shaft through the fabric. Tom's hips twitched, before pressing into the touch. Marco's lips brushed against his face. Without being able to see, Tom was surprised by it, and he turned his head to try and meet them.

“Marco...” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

Marco did so, other hand winding into Tom's hair, using the grip to tilt his head. The dominance in the motion made the demon harder, and he rocked his hips forward, trying to get some friction going. His pants were far too tight, this unfamiliar element to their play was getting to him quicker than he expected.

Then Marco leaned back, and Tom gave a start when he stood, pulling him up too. Tom's legs weren't restrained in any way, so he was able to stand, but he felt awkward not being able to move his arms or see his surroundings. He wasn't on his feet for long, though; Marco swept an arm under his legs and the other behind his back, picking him up. Tom wasn't expecting the motion, and he couldn't help but worry that he would be too heavy, but Marco seemed to be managing just fine. They moved a few feet and then he was being placed down onto his bed, and Marco was between his knees, pressing his legs open.

Tom's body heated up, and he imagined the brunette down there, eyes possibly looking him over, drinking him in, pupils blown with lust and tongue licking his lips like he was so wont to do... He shivered with pleasure at the mere thought.

There was a rustle of clothing, and Tom distinctly heard articles hitting the floor. He counted them. Marco must have stripped down to his underwear. Tom sat up, shoulders straining as he instinctively tried to move his arms forward. The rope scraped his flesh and he hissed with annoyance.

“Ssh, it's alright, I'm going to take care of you.” Marco's voice was calming, and Tom forced himself to relax. His partner's hands touched him, cool compared to the heat of his skin, and he sighed. “You're doing good.”

A pang of want went through Tom, he wanted Marco to keep touching him, wanted him to praise him. He was nervous but he felt better, interested enough in what was happening that he wasn't thinking about his earlier troubles.

Marco leaned in to kiss him, hand dragging Tom's hips against his, the other going up to support his shoulders. Tom moaned at the sensation of Marco's skin pressing to his, a pleasant heat washing over him. He kissed back readily, legs draping around Marco's waist as he practically sat in his lap, tongue teasing Marco's lips until they parted.

“Ah, Tom...” The hand on his hip squeezed, before going to Tom's waistband. Strong fingers fumbled with his belt and then pulled it open, and worked at the top button of his pants.

“Mm...” Tom hummed in response, lifting his body slightly so Marco had better access. A few moments and then the pressure was relieved as his fly was opened, and his pants were tugged down. Marco pushed his legs back so he could get the garment off entirely, and Tom realized he was also pulling off his underwear. He was more than okay with that.

The bed moved and Tom sensed Marco walk away, but only for a brief moment. Then he was back, and when he crawled back onto the bed, Tom climbed back onto his lap. He felt Marco's erection pressing against his rear and smirked. So he had taken off his underwear too. He eagerly kissed him, rutting his hips down against him. Marco's pleasured mewl was delicious on his lips, and he made out with him, reaching down to grip Tom's cock.

“Aah...” Tom leaned his head back, eyes opening slightly but seeing nothing. He closed them again, and Marco kissed his throat, dragging his tongue up it as his hand slowly pumped. The hot pleasure made Tom squirm, excitement racing up his spine like electricity, and he began trembling with need.

“So good,” Marco purred against his neck, and Tom's cock twitched. Marco ran his thumb over the head and stroked back down. “You're being so calm and I'm proud of you.”

Tom arched, bucking weakly, grinding down against the other's length.

“That's it, just give in and relax... you deserve this. I know things are stressful but you're managing your anger so well these days and I'm so, so proud... I love you so much, my precious bloodflower.” Marco nosed under Tom's chin, getting him to tilt it back before scraping his teeth against his throat. They weren't at all sharp but it sent a thrill through Tom nonetheless, he bared his own teeth as he smiled with anticipation, wanting to be bitten.

Marco complied with his unspoken desire, nipping the sensitive flesh and suckling hard.

“A-ah, _fuck_ , Marco...” Tom swore, thrusting more strongly against him. Marco's hand slipped, and he swore quietly too, continuing to stroke.

“Getting excited, love? You want... hh, you want more? You want me to reward you for your good behavior?”

Tom shook with pent up energy, arms struggling yet again; he couldn't help it, he wanted to get close, he wanted to hold him. “Y-yes, please... reward me.” He could feel Marco's smile.

Marco let go of his cock but continued to support his body, the other hand going somewhere else. Tom nearly whined, but held it in. There was the familiar click of a bottle opening, and when Marco's hand returned, his fingers were slick with lube. “Alright, lift up a little.”

Tom did, and Marco began working a finger into him.

“Mm, you're so hot...” Marco took his time, and Tom arched, trying to push himself against him. He was frustrated, leaking cock rubbing against Marco's stomach. After about a minute, Marco slid in another finger, sliding them back and forth and stretching him out, the motion sharp yet enjoyable.

“Marco, please...” Tom writhed, breath escaping in a huff, he was so horny and Marco was just  _teasing_ him.

“Almost done, hold on.” Marco slipped in the third, and Tom felt close to losing his mind. This was taking too long, he was burning up inside, he wanted- no, needed the other to take him and the wait was agonizing, his muscles were growing tense, body temperature rising.

Marco pulled his fingers out and retrieved the lube, pouring out some more for himself, and Tom nearly growled, “Hurry up, I need...” Then Marco pulled him onto him, slipping easily inside, and the threatening snarl melted into a pleased rumble deep in his chest, as the human's hard cock filled him up.

“What was that?” Marco said, all sugary sweet, and Tom inhaled. Marco bottomed out, and Tom grunted softly against his neck. He shifted to get comfortable, legs tightening around Marco, and he tried to move. But Marco gripped his hips with both hands, anchoring him in place.

“Aah, can you...”

“Can I what?”

Tom smiled despite himself; Marco was still so challenging with him sometimes, and he was really into it. He straightened his back the best he could, turning his face toward him. He may not be able to see him, but he could tell Marco was looking directly at him, and he opened his mouth, running his tongue along his fangs. Marco tightened his hold on him and finally moved, withdrawing and thrusting back into him.

“Gh!” Tom called out, it felt so much more intense like this, his back arched and his mouth gaped open as he gasped for breath. Marco set a rhythm, not too rough, but firm and right on point, brushing past his sweet spot nearly every time he went in. Tom's thighs clenched, and he strained against the other's grip, trying to move at his own pace. “Nn, please, let me... let me move...”

Marco loosened his hold, and Tom began riding him, his powerful legs lifting him up and down, and he rutted his cock against the other's front. The friction was good and hot, he could feel sweat rolling down Marco's skin, and the pleasure was quickly overwhelming him. His fingers clenched, body quivering and head tilting back. He was close, and Marco was too, little pants and moans escaping him each time he buried inside. He had his arms around Tom for support, thrusts growing shorter and harder, and Tom allowed himself to let go and whimper softly. He rolled his hips down to meet him, pouring all his anger and doubts into each motion, until all that was on his mind was utter bliss.

“Ahh, you're burning up, you feel so good...” Marco was breathless, fingernails digging into Tom's back, lips leaving countless kisses on Tom's neck and face and even ears. “Good, my wonderful...  _precious_ boyfriend...”

Tom's muscles went taut and he keened with ecstasy as he finished, coming all over the other's stomach. Marco let out a choked moan of his own, managing a few more thrusts before finishing too.

They slumped against each other, panting and resting their foreheads together, both coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Occasionally a stray pang of pleasure passed through them, and it was several moments before an exhausted Tom wiggled his arms and said, “Can you untie me?”

“Oh... right.” Marco set him down, and moved behind him to untie the ropes. It took a while, but finally he got them off, tossing them over the edge of the bed. Tom groaned as he moved his arms in front of him, massaging them and feeling grooves all along where the ropes had rested.

Tom looked up as the blindfolds were undone and pulled off, and he squinted for a moment before opening them fully. The room was dim, and Marco was right in front of him, smiling gently, his soft brown hair all tussled up, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He threw the fabric aside, and Tom tugged him into his arms, snuggling close to him.

“I take it you liked that?” Marco asked, rubbing his back.

“It was really fun. It definitely helped me relax. I didn't really have any choice, heh.” He pulled Marco down, dragging him under the covers with him and curling up around him. Marco got comfortable in his arms, sighing with content as he enjoyed his afterglow. 

“I'm glad you liked it. I had fun too. It was kinda nice, bossing you around.”

“I'm sure it was.” Tom was petting his side, but his nails contracted for a moment. Just enough to make Marco jump, before stroking again, soothing over the spot. “I'll have to try it on you some time.”

Marco swallowed at how the other's voice lowered, and a moment later, Tom's tongue darted out to flick at his ear. “O-oh, well...” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “I look forward to it.”

“Me too.” Tom closed his eyes, already drifting off to sleep. “You gonna stay the night?”

“Of course. You might need me to help calm you down again.”

Tom snorted. “Right. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

Marco ran his fingers through Tom's hair and up along one of his horns. “I love you too.”


End file.
